Kichimura Washuu
"Não há necessidade real de ter uma razão para fazer as coisas. Pessoas que não podem agir sem uma razão são lixo. Eu farei o que eu quero. Quero dizer, eu tenho essa vida preciosa e tudo; o melhor disso, certo? - Kichimura Washuu, Tóquio Ghoul: re Capítulo 101 Kichimura Washuu (ū 修 吉福, Washu Kichimura) é o principal antagonista da série e ex-diretor do Bureau do CCG. Ele está envolvido em inúmeras organizações e responsável por vários grandes eventos da série. Ele era originalmente Souta Washuu-Furuta, o filho ilegítimo do ex-presidente do CCG, Tsuneyoshi Washuu, e um agente do V criado no Sunlit Garden. Enquanto trabalhava como Investigador de Carniçal de Grau 1, ele usou o pseudônimo de Nimura Furuta (Fur 多 二 福, Furuta Nimura). Para promover sua própria agenda, ele usou várias identidades para se infiltrar em organizações ou construir alianças pessoais. Como um membro dos palhaços, ele atende pelo nome Souta (太 太, Sōta) e foi responsável pelo Incidente Steel Beam. Ele também se juntou ao Ghoul Restaurant como PG e foi parceiro dos experimentos de carniçal de Akihiro Kanou. Como Ken Kaneki, ele é um ghoul artificial de um olho que possui o kagune de Rize Kamishiro. Enquanto posava como um investigador aparentemente normal, ele fez uma parceria com o Shiki Kijima. Após a morte de seu superior, ele se tornou o parceiro de Haise Sasaki, a fim de monitorar seus superiores em V. Durante a Terceira Incursão da Cóclea, ele usou o caos para encenar um golpe de estado do Clã Washuu com a ajuda de membros da os Palhaços e V. Ele então se declara o Rei Washuu (Wash 修 の 王, Washu no Ō), em contraste com Kaneki reivindicando o título do Rei de Um Olho. Usando o Clown Siege como uma frente, ele se estabeleceu como chefe do CCG e removeu Matsuri Washuu da sucessão. Após o surgimento de Dragão da 24ª Ala, Kichimura se demite de sua posição. Aparência Furuta é bastante alto e tem cabelo preto escuro de comprimento médio que se separa à sua direita. Uma toupeira fica perto do canto inferior direito do olho direito. Ele veste um sobretudo preto em cima de seu terno com uma gravata borboleta, como Kijima fez. Ele ocasionalmente usa uma capa de chuva com luvas de cor escura. Depois do Clown Siege e do Bureau Director, ele usa vestes negras com detalhes claros. Ele ganha uma cicatriz no lado esq uerdo do rosto como resultado de seu breve encontro com Dragon. Como o Clown Souta, ele sempre esconde seu rosto usando sua máscara de palhaço. Personalidade No início, Furuta parecia ter uma personalidade normal e tranquila. Ele parecia muito educado e de fala mansa, respeitando seus superiores, e agiu horrorizado quando estavam em perigo. Ele foi elogiado e altamente considerado por Kijima como um talentoso associado, o suficiente para que ele fosse confiável para agir como isca durante uma emboscada do grupo de caça de Rose. No entanto, essa era uma fachada usada para mascarar suas verdadeiras motivações e alianças. Na verdade, Furuta se preocupa pouco com outros investigadores e os manipulará e matará, ou mesmo os usará como escudos humanos. Em contraste com seu comportamento anterior, Furuta se deleita em zombar dos outros e, muitas vezes, faz observações levianas aos seus superiores ou aos que ele não gosta. Ele pode ser bastante horripilante, às vezes, quando transforma Shunji Shiono em um patê e o alimenta para Eto como uma refeição. Repetidamente, Furuta demonstrou uma natureza muito duvidosa, capaz de se infiltrar nos Palhaços e disfarçar suas intenções, a fim de descobrir a identidade do Monarca de Um Só Olho. Enredo Prologue No passado, como um investigador de carniçal criado no Sunlit Garden, ele chegou a Uta sob o disfarce de Souta, expressando seu desejo de se juntar aos Palhaços. Ele alegou ser um investigador ghoul, mostrando seu distintivo, o que divertiu Uta. Ele orquestrou o incidente da viga de aço que gravemente feriu Rize Kamishiro e, por acaso, salvou Ken Kaneki. Fortemente feridos, eles foram transportados para o Hospital Geral de Kanou, onde o kakuhou de Rize foi transplantado para o corpo de Kaneki. Gourmet Arc Como Souta, ele atraiu Ami para o Restaurante Ghoul, fingindo estar em um relacionamento com ela e prometendo se casar com ela. Na verdade, ele ofereceu a ela como um dos três pratos da refeição, para os membros do restaurante. Aogiri Arc Após a invasão do esconderijo de Aogiri, Furuta acompanhou Nico sob a identidade de Souta e perguntou-lhe se o King de Um Olho realmente existia. No entanto, Nico negou a existência do rei, então sussurrou mais detalhes em seu ouvido. Mais tarde, ele se queixou de Nico tê-lo ignorado, mas ficou feliz com a última decisão de Nico de ser mais ativo com ele e os outros Palhaços. Prelúdio para operação de supressão de coruja When Touka Kirishima visited Kamii University, she mistook Furuta for Ken Kaneki. Operação de Supressão da Coruja Após a derrota de Kaneki por Arima, Kaneki relembrou seus últimos momentos antes que as vigas de aço caíssem sobre Rize. Ele lembrou que Souta estava acima deles segurando um sinal de paz antes de desaparecer da consciência. As últimas palavras de Rize para Souta começaram como uma questão que ela não conseguiu terminar. Após o ataque, ele comemorou com os outros palhaços. Extermínio Rose Depois que Haise Sasaki teve uma reunião com Hinami em Cochlea, Furuta ao lado de Kijima cumprimentou a First Class e continuou seu caminho depois. 17 Mais tarde, Furuta agia como um homem de negócios bêbado vagando por possíveis áreas de caça de Rose, reclamando de seu superior. Ele então conseguiu atrair um grupo de caçadores de Rose para atacá-lo, caindo na emboscada do CCG. 9 Tanto Kijima quanto Furuta cumprimentaram Sasaki novamente na reunião do S1. Ele era a favor da Operação Máscara de Sasaki e foi um dos seis que votaram nela. 18 Mais tarde, ele se juntou no ataque ao Luna Eclipse, e ficou de prontidão quando Kijima e Hairu Ihei lutaram com Matsumae e outros servos da família Tsukiyama. Quando o quinque de Kijima cavou a cabeça de seu dono, Furuta olhou para a cena com horror. Ele entrou em contato com Koori Ui para perguntar quando os reforços chegarão, e passou a usar Okahira, um colega investigador, como um escudo humano contra Matsumae. Quando perguntado o que ele estava fazendo, Furuta calmamente respondeu que ele estava fazendo como foi dito e ficando atrás dele. Ele então destruiu os olhos de Matsumae antes de passar por cima do corpo de Kijima para matar Matsumae com a Rotten Follow, se desculpando com o Sr. MM. Algum tempo depois, Koori Ui e seu esquadrão chegaram para descobrir uma cena de carnificina. Furuta foi desmoronado contra um pilar que parecia ser muito espancado, como o único sobrevivente da batalha. Ele relatou que dois dos guarda-costas de Tsukiyama conseguiram matar todo mundo, mas Furuta acabou com o kagune de Matsumae e o usou para matar o outro investigador sobrevivente para cobrir seus rastros. Enquanto um veículo era chamado para transportar os corpos, ele parecia se desmanchar em lágrimas pela morte de seu parceiro, mas na verdade estava rindo histericamente. Depois que a batalha terminou e o CCG transportou os corpos dos investigadores mortos, vários membros do Aogiri Tree atacaram os veículos de transporte e roubaram o cadáver de Ginshi Shirazu. Furuta assistiu a cena, segurando seu smartphone nas mãos, enquanto sorria e cantava "Donna Donna". Exterminação Pós-Rose Seis meses após a Operação Tsukiyama, ele fez uma parceria com Haise Sasaki, que ele acompanhou visitando Shunji Shiono, editor de Sen Takatsuki. Depois que Sasaki interrogou Shiono, Sasaki disse a ele por telefone que o interrogatório ainda não havia produzido resultados. Por sua vez, Furuta relatou que ainda precisava de tempo para procurar no quarto de Takatsuki. Sasaki instruiu Furuta para continuar a procurar na sala, e expressou sua confiança nas habilidades de Furuta desde que Kijima disse a ele que Furuta era bastante talentoso com a organização de documentos, para o qual Furuta respondeu que era a única coisa em que ele era bom. Sasaki então ordenou que ele jogasse o "bom policial" com Shiono. Algum tempo depois, ele ofereceu katsudon ao homem. Depois de investigar o quarto de Takatsuki, ele informou a Sasaki que não encontrou nada de interesse e tentou colocar tudo de volta da melhor possível. Furuta estava preocupado em investigar uma residência privada sem um mandado, mas Sasaki disse que não se importava com as conseqüências, desde que obtivesse resultados. Furuta riu e brincou com ele por ser um empregado abaixo da média. Ele trouxe a audiência do Quinx Squad que eles estão indo bem. Furuta informou brevemente Sasaki do status de cada Quinx, mas Sasaki mostrou pouco interesse nos novos membros. Em algum momento posterior, ele foi abordado por Kishou Arima e informou que V havia convocado eles. 24 Respondendo à invocação, Arima e Furuta foram recebidos por Kaiko em uma enorme câmara que parecia pertencer à organização. Kaiko questionou se eles acreditavam que Takatsuki era o rei de um olho só. Furuta deu uma resposta irreverente e foi repreendido por sua falta de boas maneiras, e mentalmente notou que as boas maneiras de Kaiko não eram melhores. Os dois homens receberam ordens de seu superior aparente, com Arima designado para cuidar de "aquilo" relacionado a Rize, enquanto Furuta continuava observando Kaneki e Eto para a organização. Furuta falou com Sasaki sobre o fiasco que Eto começou na coletiva de imprensa. A resposta de que Eto era um carniçal e que o CCG a havia levado em custódia era grande o suficiente para que eles ficassem impressionados com telefonemas que davam várias opiniões. Ele perguntou a Sasaki se ele teria a chance de ler seu novo romance, King Bileygr. Sasaki deu-lhe uma breve explicação sobre o que o livro era sobre; como na superfície parecia um trabalho regular de ficção. No entanto, desde que Eto dedicou o livro aos seus camaradas carniçais, o livro assumiu um significado diferente se reconhecesse as pistas. Posteriormente, Furuta visitou Eto em sua cela, elogiando seu novo corte de cabelo e dizendo que lhe convinha, ao que ela respondeu com um sorriso, exigindo-lhe silêncio e chamando-o de Palhaço de Kanou. Furuta se divertiu com o extenso conhecimento de Eto e ostenta seu próprio sobre Aogiri. Eto repassou as coisas maliciosas que fez ao longo dos anos desde que trabalhou para Kanou, como coletar amostras para experimentos de carniçal, alertar Aogiri para o transporte de um corpo de Quinx e o incidente com vigas de aço. Eto expressou confusão sobre como suas ações se relacionavam com V, mas Furuta negou revelar seus motivos. Ele desviou a conversa para os objetivos de Eto, confundiu-se sobre por que ela não preferia ficar em Rushima, mas Eto alegou que ela não tinha mais nada a fazer. Furuta achou sua atitude atraente e começou a flertar, afirmando seu desejo de dominá-la até que Eto expressou sua curiosidade sobre o que ele queria com ela. Ele queria saber sobre o Rei de Um Olho e estava disposto a fazer uma troca: revelar a identidade do Rei e Eto teria permissão para morar nas salas VIP de Cochlea até que ela morresse. Furuta falou um pouco sobre seus predecessores, sobre como eles aprenderam a controlar as massas se desviassem sua atenção para um inimigo comum. Enquanto mantivessem o status quo, poderiam se safar do que quisessem. No entanto, Eto e o One-Eyed King eram inimigos irregulares e dificultavam as coisas. Eto expressou alívio por eles não saberem nada sobre o Rei de Um Olho e Furuta passou por cima de seus esforços para descobrir informações, de infiltrar-se no Restaurante Ghoul até se juntar aos Palhaços. Seus esforços foram infrutíferos, no entanto, mesmo aqueles que sabiam nada sabiam e até mesmo uma fonte alegou que o rei de um olho não existia. Eto afirmou que o rei realmente existia e estava "em suas barrigas". Furuta tentou reforçar que o atual equilíbrio de sentido era ideal e que a tentativa de revolução de Eto só abrigaria a dor e a tristeza, mas Eto chamou a hipocrisia de ghouls terem a ponta curta do bastão. Vendo que Eto não forneceu a informação que procurava, Furuta encerrou a reunião, começou a se afastar e sorriu diante da perspectiva de sua execução e do espetáculo que faria quando acontecesse. Eto se referiu a ele como "Washuu" e o insultou por não poder se dirigir a seu próprio pai como "pai" enquanto lançava outros insultos. Ele perdeu a compostura e repetidamente disse-lhe para morrer, mas Eto apenas zombou dele. O evento provocou uma lembrança de sua juventude, onde ele encontrou um jovem Rize e perguntou se ela também era "criada", o que ela afirmou. Para si mesmo, Furuta murmurou que puniria Eto por isso. Sasaki se aproximou dele e comentou sobre sua palidez e Furuta rapidamente tentou se recompor, alegou doença, e se despediu. Terceiro Raide da Cochlea Algum tempo depois, ele fez outra visita a Eto. Ele fingiu ter sentimentos feridos em resposta à sua atitude fria e revelou que ele estava lá para servir sua refeição feita do cadáver de Shunji Shiono. Furuta elogiou os esforços do homem para ver o trabalho final de Eto publicado, mas confirmou que ele foi morto como punição por seu envolvimento na liberação do rei Bileygr. Mostrou a patinha que preparara e colocou o recipiente na cela de Eto. Qualquer outra interação foi interrompida por alarmes disparados na prisão, e ele correu para se encontrar com Warden Shinme Haisaki. Assumindo sua persona mansa e desajeitada, Furuta checou a situação e descobriu que Sasaki havia começado a libertar prisioneiros. Ele conseguiu interceptar Sasaki e Hinami Fueguchi enquanto tentavam escapar através de uma rota alternativa, e questionou o que seu chefe estava fazendo. Furuta assumiu um comportamento cômico, afirmou que iria sentir falta de seu "chefe do garoto" e atacou com o Rotten Follow. Seus balanços aparentemente selvagens com a motosserra falharam, mas ele conseguiu pegar a perna de Sasaki antes de ser jogado em uma parede. Um de seus dentes da frente foi derrubado pelo impacto, e Furuta rolou no chão de forma exagerada antes de recuperar o dente. Ele empurrou o dente de volta no lugar, e foi para os olhos de Sasaki em um "ataque do polegar". No entanto, Hinami o empalou por trás com seu kagune e o jogou de lado. Os dois saíram da área e deixaram-no para morrer. Quando o grupo de Ayato passou pelo compactador para escapar da Cóclea, Furuta reativou a máquina de pressão e esmagou os carniçais dentro enquanto vários membros de V estavam atrás dele. No entanto, o grupo foi emboscado por um enfurecido Eto que destruiu as máquinas e matou vários membros. Furuta observou o kakuja gigantesco de Eto com medo, enquanto o último afirmou que ela iria matá-lo. Furuta foi perseguido por Eto em sua forma de kakuja, que matou sem esforço o resto dos membros do grupo enquanto ela zombava dele para persuadi-lo a lutar como Furuta tentava "raciocinar" com ela. Quando Eto encurralou-o contra uma parede, Furuta soltou seu kagune para cortar o kakuja de Eto em pedaços, o que revelou o kakugan em seu olho direito. 2 Furuta derrotou Eto em combate e notou que o quinque da Coruja havia sido destruído. Ele alegou que estava feliz por ter feito a operação de Kanou, e afirmou Eto perguntando sobre a natureza de seu kagune sendo de Rize. Ele confiantemente disse que realizaria seus objetivos e mataria o Rei de Um Olho. Quando Eto perguntou quais eram suas verdadeiras intenções, ele respondeu que queria "super paz" e dançou. Invasão da Cóchlea Pós-Terceira Depois que os Palhaços chegaram ao escritório do Presidente do CCG, Furuta se declarou o Rei Washuu que controlava os Palhaços e V depois que ele matou seu pai, Tsuneyoshi Washuu. 1 Mais tarde, Furuta participou de um Encontro de Investigadores em Classes Especiais no QG. A razão pela qual ele foi convidado foi o último testamento de Tsuneyoshi, ele indicou Souta Furuta, da família da filial, para o cargo de próximo diretor do Bureau da Comissão do Contra Ghoul. Embora essa nomeação ainda estivesse para ser confirmada, o próximo Diretor do Bureau seria legitimamente o primogênito Matsuri Washuu, que era uma Classe Especial e tinha realizações mais notáveis do que Furuta jamais fez. Chegando atrasado para a reunião, Furuta alegou que ele estava muito ocupado respondendo aos repórteres. Sendo repreendido por Koori para deixar essas coisas para os funcionários e agentes, Furuta foi se sentar enquanto pedia desculpas a ele. Quando ele foi questionado sobre o comportamento tardio de Haise Sasaki, Furuta começou a explicar que Sasaki freqüentemente se envolvia em atos inadmissíveis, e tomou muitas decisões que fizeram Furuta questionar se a ex-Associate Special Class estava ciente do que era certo ou errado. Depois de compartilhar seu lado do assunto, a reunião chegou ao fim pouco depois. Enquanto caminhava pela rua, ele foi abordado por Ken Kaneki. O duo teve uma breve conversa, como Kaneki perguntou quem assaltou o presidente do CCG, enquanto Furuta indicou que foi ele mesmo quem fez isso, e que ele esperava que Kaneki fosse culpado. Furuta ofereceu Kaneki para levar a culpa, enquanto o primeiro iria "reunir ghouls e humanos". Quando Kaneki rejeitou a oferta, ele perguntou a Furuta por que ele escolheu largar as vigas de aço enquanto era atacado por Rize. Furuta riu loucamente e afirmou que suas intenções eram capturar Rize e que Kaneki estava apenas no caminho. Ele então explicou a linhagem de sua família e disse que estava apaixonado por Rize e, portanto, ajudou-a a escapar, embora ela nunca o notasse. Ele justificou suas ações como ele alegou que só queria manter Rize perto. Ele alegou brincando que ele poderia fazer o que ele realmente queria, e que ele queria ter muitos filhos com ela, deixando Kaneki com seu companheiro pouco depois. Mais tarde, ele fingiu preocupação com a notícia dos ataques nas filiais que se seguiram. Durante outro Encontro de Investigadores em Classes Especiais, Furuta passou um documento que incluía sua pesquisa sobre os movimentos dos Palhaços. Começando a explicar sua análise, Furuta afirmou que os ataques dos Clowns pareciam bastante aleatórios à primeira vista, mas havia uma determinação para eles quando analisados mais adiante. Para garantir que o CCG seria incapaz de responder aos seus ataques, os Palhaços dividiram-se em dois grupos e invadiram as 23 Wards of Tokyo de lados opostos. Para garantir que seus ataques acontecessem simultaneamente, os dois grupos se coordenavam e, assim que a luta terminasse, eles se dividiriam em esquadrões menores e continuariam a atacar. Furuta também afirmou que uma vez que eles foram feitos atacando uma ala, eles não retornaram a ela. Furuta então declarou que havia um grupo C, que pretendia atacar o Escritório Central, e como o CCG estava tentando proteger uma área muito ampla, os Clowns iriam atacá-los independentemente. Furuta então concluiu a análise afirmando que, na época de Yoshitoki Washuu, ele lidou com uma situação similar espalhando o CCG nas enfermarias e tendo o investigador mais forte defendendo o Escritório Central. Depois, ele afirmou que havia um ajuste para tal tarefa, e pediu a Juuzou Suzuya para ser "The New Kishou Arima". Koori chegou à conclusão de que seguiria em frente com o plano de Furuta, ao qual Furuta sorriu. Mais tarde, Furuta e Koori caminhavam juntos até serem abordados por Matsuri Washuu, que se adiantou para questionar quem permitia que o plano de Furuta fosse posto em movimento. Enquanto Matsuri e Koori começaram a discutir sobre a operação e se Matsuri ou Furuta estavam no comando das coisas, Furuta simplesmente ficou atrás de Koori. Depois que Matsuri foi embora, Furuta agradeceu Koori por se levantar para ele, mas disse que não estava muito confiante em seu plano, apenas para ser repreendido por Koori, que disse que não era uma coisa muito parecida com Washuu dizer, e que ele deveria mantenha a cabeça erguida e tenha orgulho de seus dados. Cerco de Palhaço Durante o Cerco de Palhaço, Furuta entrou na Sala de Comando e ordenou que os investigadores nas instalações se dirigissem às suas estações de batalha de tipo um. Quando todos ficaram em silêncio, Furuta gritou alto, dizendo-lhes para se apressarem na voz de Yoshitoki, o que deixou todos em choque, incluindo Matsuri. Furuta ordenou a Suzuya que comandasse o Esquadrão S3 e segurasse a defesa da linha de frente, e então disse a Matsuri que ele estava deixando a retaguarda para ele e S2. Momentos depois, Furuta pensou consigo mesmo, afirmando que iria proteger o CCG antes de começar a rir internamente. Mais tarde, no meio da ação, quando os Ternos Brancos interferiram na batalha, Furuta observou seus movimentos, entendendo o plano de Kaneki de lutar com o CCG e compará-lo com o modo de pensar de Eto. Depois, ele ordenou Suzuya via rádio para defender a ponte do exército de palhaços. Suzuya afirmou que tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era matar todos eles e Furuta o pediu para fazê-lo com um sorriso sinistro Quando o CCG conseguiu reprimir os palhaços e a missão foi considerada cumprida, os investigadores se voltaram para Furuta com um sorriso, aplaudindo e aplaudindo. Furuta olhou para eles antes de se curvar respeitosamente e agradecer, embora sorrindo maliciosamente por baixo. Cerco pós-palhaço Durante uma cerimônia de promoção após algum tempo desde o Clown Siege, Furuta foi promovido a diretor do departamento, agora conhecido pelo nome de Kichimura Washuu. Kichimura participou da cerimônia com uma máscara de festa, irritando os investigadores com sua aparência. 8 Ele começou a introduzir uma nova força no CCG das crianças Oggai, que formarão vários esquadrões de elite dentro do CCG. Para mostrar a prova de seus méritos, Kichimura ordenou aos Oggai que aniquilassem cada um dos indivíduos mascarados de palhaços que foram trazidos para o palco. Kichimura declarou que o CCG exterminaria todo esconderijo de carniçal dentro de Tóquio, proclamando a aniquilação completa de todos os ghouls em Tóquio, assim a multidão começou a aplaudir e aplaudir. Mais tarde, Kichimura ficou ao lado do tanque de Rize Kamishiro, falando das crianças Oggai, alegando ter criado uma centena de Ken Kanekis. Kichimura apresentou um novo pesquisador visitante a Koori Ui, que por acaso era Akihiro Kanou. Koori estava irritado pelo fato de o diretor do departamento estar trabalhando com um ex-membro Aogiri, enquanto Kichimura estava discutindo sobre o progresso dos esquadrões Oggai com Kanou. Koori gritou para Kichimura, que afirmou que Koori faria um ganho com isso, trazendo um pote com a cabeça de Hairu Ihei, alegando que eles poderiam reanimá-la, o que deixou Koori em estado de choque. Mais tarde, Kichimura e um esquadrão Oggai foram vistos realizando uma execução pública de carniçais na frente de uma grande multidão de humanos, mantendo um discurso sobre o apagamento de ghouls da face de Tóquio. Os fãs de Kichimura o aplaudiram e a mídia pública começou a falar sobre ele no noticiário, que chamou a atenção de Shuu Tsukiyama. 10 Kichimura continuou seus discursos públicos e ganhou a confiança e apreciação dos humanos com suas sucessões de extermínio de ghoul e de seus esquadrões Oggai. Poucos meses depois, Kichimura e os esquadrões Oggai conseguiram forçar a maioria dos carniçais a fugir para a 24ª ala, enquanto CCG trabalhava para aumentar as taxas de extermínio dos ghouls para 100% e Kichimura aplaudia os humanos em relação às sucessões. 43 Durante uma reunião de palhaços na sede, Kichimura cumprimentou Uta, Itori e Nico. Ele ignorou os elogios dados a ele, afirmando que ele tem um plano para acabar com Goat com um "chefe final", a quem ele declarou ser um aliado seu e o mais forte de todos, referindo-se a eles como "Dragon". ". Mais tarde, Kichimura se reuniu com Takeomi no escritório do presidente, elogiando suas realizações notáveis no CCG antes de passar para o estado que sua esposa foi colocada sob custódia por abrigar um carniçal. Kichimura ficou com um sorriso quando Takeomi viu Yoriko na sala de interrogatório, com Mutsuki zombando dela. Kichimura encontrou-se com Iwao Kuroiwa em seu escritório, pedindo-lhe para refletir sobre a situação em que seu filho se meteu. É revelado então que Yoriko foi condenada à morte. Inquérito de Integridade do Furuta Kichimura foi abordado por Kuki Urie e Iwao Kuroiwa em seu escritório. Depois de um breve questionamento sobre o assunto, Kichimura zombou deles com um sorriso quando os kagunes atingiram o CCG, Shikorae e Roma revelando-se debaixo da mesa de Kichimura, que ficaram de pé sobre eles e pediram que eles morressem. Enquanto a luta se desenrolava entre os dois lados, Kichimura passava o tempo sentado em sua cadeira e lendo mangás, zombando dos investigadores. Quando Urie aparentemente derrotou Roma, Kichimura disse a ele para olhar de novo, durante o qual Urie foi rapidamente esfaqueada por tentáculos pertencentes a Roma, que assumiu a forma de seu kakuja, engolindo Urie. Urie arrancou seu kakuja no entanto, e em um ataque de raiva, matou Roma e derrotou Shikorae. Temperado, quando Urie pegou a ajuda de Iwao, Kichimura apunhalou Iwao pela garganta com uma espada. Enquanto Kichimura se preparava para matar Urie, ele foi subitamente abatido por Itsuki Marude. Levantando-se um pouco antes de cair, Kichimura cumprimentou os novos intrusos, que começaram a borrifá-lo rapidamente com balas. Liberando seu kagune e atacando os investigadores, Kichimura tentou matá-los, porém seu kagune foi destruído. Fazendo um último momento tentando escapar, Kichimura saltou pela janela, apenas para ser atingido por Matsuri Washuu no ar. Após um breve confronto, Kichimura fez uma terra e escapou da área. Operação Wipeout de cabra Seis horas depois, Kichimura fez sua aparição na base da 24ª Ward Goat entre o Esquadrão Zero liderado por Suzuya, ordenando-lhes que atacassem Touka e seus fugitivos que se dirigiam para a E14. Como Suzuya danificou Hinami brutalmente e quase a matou, Kichimura zombou deles com um sorriso. Quando Hinami continuou a lutar, mas perdeu sem sucesso, e quase foi morto por Suzuya, uma grande quantidade de tentáculos veio em seu socorro, para o qual Kichimura sorriu alegremente, declarando sua vitória. Em um flashback, Furuta falou com Suzuya sobre o orçamento do CCG começar a sofrer e que em breve eles não serão mais capazes de tratar deficiências médicas a menos que o procedimento correto seja feito, insinuando a vida de Shinohara. Ele então convidou Suzuya para uma operação que ele apelidou de "Koryugi" e pediu-lhes que escrevessem seus testamentos. Kaneki disse a Hinami para fugir, e entrou em seu modo kakuja, lutando de frente com Suzuya e Hanbee que ambos usam Arata. No meio da luta, Kaneki desmaiou e acordou sem força. Kichimura ficou ao lado dele, olhando para ele e zombando dele sobre seus erros, afirmando que Kaneki havia perdido. Ele revelou que E14 foi barricada e que o resto de seu grupo será erradicado. Kichimura então pediu os presentes, e Hajime trouxe as cabeças decepadas de Shio e Rikai para Kaneki. Kichimura assistiu com um sorriso, e então pediu a Hajime para terminar Kaneki enquanto se afastava da área. Durante sua saída com o resto dos investigadores, um Kaneki metamorfose e monstruoso apareceu. Os investigadores começaram a fugir enquanto Kichimura gritava para eles ficarem, parecendo satisfeitos com o estado de Kaneki. Ele começou a chamá-lo de seu dragão, dizendo-lhe para comer de alegria, momentos antes de ser picado por ele, enquanto ele simultaneamente reivindicou sua vitória. Operação Wipeout pós-cabra Ui começou a repreender uma Kichimura ferida, pressionando-o por respostas sobre como isso poderia trazer de volta Hairu ou Arima. Kichimura afirmou que os kagunes são frutos da imaginação e que a vida pode ser criada a partir disso. Relacionamentos Ken Kaneki / Haise Sasaki Algum tempo após a Operação de Extermínio da Família Tsukiyama, Kichimura trabalhou junto com Sasaki, como seu subordinado. Sasaki geralmente fazia Kichimura lidar com o trabalho mais maneiro. Ele também impôs tarefas irregulares, por exemplo, Kichimura investigou uma residência privada sem permissão e de repente foi convidado a jogar "bom policial" para um suspeito que Sasaki tinha aterrorizado. Kichimura provocou Sasaki diretamente por seu comportamento, mas Sasaki não se incomodou e até mesmo concordou de vez em quando. 23 Sasaki acaba descobrindo a verdadeira identidade e papel de Kichimura no incidente do raio de aço através de uma gravação feita durante uma conversa entre Eto e Kichimura. Durante sua fuga com Hinami da Cochlea, os dois se combatem sem se conter, cortando sua relação profissional. Após a Terceira Incursão da Cóclea, Kichimura reivindica o título de Rei Washuu em contraste com Kaneki, que afirma ser o Rei de Um Olho. Kichimura, revelando sua verdadeira natureza e objetivos para Kaneki, reivindicou diretamente a responsabilidade pelo incidente da viga de aço enquanto zombava e provocava-o. Enquanto os dois não são abertamente hostis um ao outro, Kichimura e Kaneki guardam um rancor pelo outro e estão atualmente engajados em um conflito para ser mais esperto e derrubar o outro. Rize Kamishiro Rize Kamishiro Kichimura e Rize se conheciam quando crianças, e Kichimura demonstrou ter desenvolvido um profundo afeto por ela, embora fosse principalmente unilateral, já que Rize não parecia retribuir seus sentimentos da mesma forma. Para salvar Rize, Kichimura ajudou-a a fugir. No entanto, Rize tomou sua liberdade como garantida, e Kichimura estava deprimido por sua ignorância em relação a sua ajuda para salvá-la, levando-o a "mantê-la à mão", soltando as vigas de aço sobre ela. Kichimura afirma abertamente seu desejo de ter um monte de filhos dela. Shiki Kijima Shiki Kijima Kijima era superior e sócio de Kichimura. Kichimura agiu como um assistente pessoal de Kijima e cuidou de seu superior. Enquanto ele estava agindo bêbado, ele mencionou que ele estava irritado com seu chefe. Os sentimentos de Kichimura em relação a Kijima provaram ser falsificados, no entanto, como ele mostrou uma total falta de respeito pela morte de seu superior, chegando mesmo a pisar em seu corpo. Kishou Arima Kishou Arima Kichimura e Arima são meio-irmãos paternos. Embora não se saiba muito sobre o relacionamento deles, eles eram afiliados um ao outro, já que ambos estavam envolvidos com V. Arima procurou Kichimura para informá-lo que V ligou para Kaneki. 24 Matsuri Washuu Matsuri Washuu Eles parecem compartilhar uma relação conflituosa que consiste em batalhas constantes pelo poder entre os CCGs. Kichimura afirmou internamente o desejo de que Matsuri fosse eliminado o mais cedo possível, e chegou a ordenar que V se livrasse dele, para que ele pudesse assumir o cargo de Diretor do Bureau das mãos de Matsuri. Koori Ui Kichimura parece estar tirando proveito da confiança de Koori nele, e confia nele quando ele precisa colocar seus planos em movimento. Tendo pego Koori em um estado de confiança falsa, Kichimura finalmente faz uso da Classe Especial, indo tão longe a ponto de promovê-lo ao local do Conselheiro Diretor da Repartição. Tsuneyoshi Washuu Tsuneyoshi Washuu Kichimura pensa negativamente de seu pai, provado quando ele não sentiu nada sobre sua morte ao encenar um golpe de estado contra o Clã Washuu e brutalmente assassinar seu pai com a ajuda de Clowns e V. Kaiko Kaiko Sua relação é superficialmente profissional, mas existem indícios de tensão. Kaiko o repreende por sua falta de modos, enquanto Kichimura expressa sentimentos negativos em seus pensamentos. Apesar dessa animosidade, eles massacram o clã Washuu, indicando que podem cooperar profissionalmente. Akihiro Kanou Kichimura trabalha com Kanou atuando como seu guarda corpo, vazando informações e ajudando-o a adquirir assuntos de testes. A extensão total de seu relacionamento é desconhecida. Nico Eles parecem ter um relacionamento fácil transmitido quando Nico e Souta tiveram uma conversa após o ataque Aogiri sobre a identidade do One-eyed-king, durante o qual ele zombou da aparência de Nico e Nico brincou em retorno. Roma Hoito Souta gosta de provocar Roma sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Kaneki. Roma parece ser leal a Souta, quando ela foi defender Kanou contra seu ex-associado a pedido dele. Shuu Tsukiyama Shuu Tsukiyama Kichimura associou-se com Tsukiyama abaixo dos pseudônimos PG e Sr. MM respectivamente durante o seu tempo no Restaurante de Ghoul. Kichimura naturalmente virou as costas para Tsukiyama durante a Operação de Extermínio da Família Tsukiyama, pedindo desculpas ao Sr. MM por matar seu subalterno Matsumae. Eto Yoshimura Eto e Furuta têm um relacionamento muito hostil que beira a volatilidade. Suas conversas estão repletas de insultos e Kichimura nutre um forte desejo de vê-la ser punida e morrer. Suas conversas, embora camufladas sob sorrisos e amenidades, estão repletas de insultos pesados e ambas abrigam um forte desejo de ver os outros mortos. Eles não hesitarão em usar qualquer meio para ficar sob a pele do outro. Além disso, Eto parece saber muito sobre Furuta, como seu papel em ajudar Kanou. Fisiologia semi-humana: Nascido como um meio-carniçal fracassado, Furuta aumentara as capacidades físicas e também reduzira a expectativa de vida. 3 Fisiologia do Carniçal: Depois de ganhar o kakuhou de Rize, o Furuta tem um fator de cura maior, junto com um rinkaku kagune. 4 Rinkaku Kagune: Furuta exibiu seu kagune em sua luta contra Eto, possuindo um a dois tentáculos que poderiam facilmente cortar através do kakuja de Eto. Durante sua luta com Marude, ele poderia produzir três tentáculos com espinhos, cada um parecido com o primeiro kakuja incompleto de Kaneki. Um dos tentáculos é capaz de produzir uma boca larga com dentes. Força Sobre-Humana: Quando ele provocou um investigador, ele arrancou o kagune de Matsumae sem nenhum problema e começou a jogá-lo com uma força forte o suficiente para quebrar a parede atrás do investigador morto. Regeneração sobre-humana: Furuta exibia uma alta capacidade de regeneração, sendo capaz de sobreviver sendo empalado pelo estômago, bombardeado por incontáveis armas de fogo, explodido por um lançador e dilacerado por um Kaneki furioso em Kakuja. Ele era capaz de regenerar seu corpo quase que imediatamente, reconectando membros decepados e até mesmo recriando as roupas que ele usava. Swordsmanship: Ao manejar seu quinque, Furuta usa isso de uma maneira destrutiva e corta as coisas ao seu redor. Tsunagi: Um quinque de espada produzido em massa do tipo bikaku. Ele parecia tê-lo abandonado temporariamente durante sua luta com Matsumae em favor do Rotten Follow. Rotten Follow: Um quinque motosserra acionado por um kakuhou do tipo rinkaku. Furuta herdou este quinque de seu falecido ex-superior Kijima e o usou pela primeira vez para atacar e acabar com Matsumae durante a Operação de Extermínio da Família Tsukiyama. Trivialidades * O nome Furuta Nimura (旧 多 二 福) é uma brincadeira em seu aniversário: O sobrenome Furuta toca "um dia a mais", enquanto o nome dado Nimura é uma brincadeira com "2/29". O significado literal para Furuta é "muito antigo" e para Nimura é "duas bênçãos * Na versão redistribuída de Tokyo Ghoul Trump, ele é caracterizado como um "Black Joker". Como Souta, ele é caracterizado como o "Five of Hearts" em ambas as versões do baralho de cartas. Seu aniversário, 29 de fevereiro, é um dia extra no calendário que só ocorre a cada 4 anos, conhecido como dia bissexto. O calendário Tokyo Ghoul Flip inclui uma mensagem codificada sobre ele, encontrada no aniversário de Shiki Kijima. Esta mensagem, que combina caracteres escritos em vermelho, diz: "Furuta - Is - Ghoul - Agent". Touka Kirishima confundiu-o com Kaneki durante sua visita à Universidade de Kamii. 15 Isto foi confirmado em um omake em: re Volume 5, que reconta o evento do seu ponto de vista e revela que ele sabia que Touka era um ghoul. Citações * Para Ami: "Você pode gritar 'oink oink' o quanto quiser, mas você estava engordado para poder ser devorado na minha frente. Todos, por favor, tenham um gostinho da gordura oleosa.'' * Para Eto: "Meus antecessores têm pensado longamente e duramente. Qual é a melhor maneira de controlar as massas? Acontece que é para focar seus olhares em uma coisa. E então o seu grupo médio de idiotas andando em passo pode ser facilmente coagido para acabar com suas próprias vidas ". * Para Eto: "Ms.Takatsuki. As revoluções são todas boas, mas quanto mais você tenta desesperadamente mudar, mais triste e morto você sai em sua esteira." 28 * Para si mesmo: "Nimu-dash, mais rápido que o vento ..." * Para Eto: "Eu odeio lutar, então, vamos (abatê-los) resolver isso (como animais) pacificamente" * Para Eto: "Eu não fui capaz de induzir quem exatamente o Um-Olho do Rei está fora de você, mas ... não importa. Parece que não tenho mais necessidade de me preocupar com tudo isso, de qualquer maneira. Parece Eu serei capaz de colocar minhas mãos em 'O que é que eu quero' sempre tão maravilhosamente. Eu vou até atrapalhar o Rei de Um Olho por você. " * Para Kaneki: "Não há necessidade real de ter uma razão para fazer as coisas. Pessoas que não podem agir sem uma razão são lixo. Eu farei o que eu quero. Quero dizer, eu tenho essa vida preciosa e tudo; bem fazer o melhor, certo? * Para o CCG: "Nós carregamos suas mortes e trazemos paz a todos nós! E esses palhaços desprezíveis misturaram cidadãos normais dentro de suas fileiras, usando-os como escudos de carne! Um plano tão repreensível e tolo! Deste momento em diante, o CCG dirigirá todos seu poder em exterminar cada um deles ... Nosso objetivo é "a limpeza completa de Tóquio". Aniquilação completa de todos os carniçais !!! Por favor, me empreste seu poder ... É hora de (festa) atacar de volta.